Trespasser's Moon
by TakaShira
Summary: HIATUS. Hunter's Moon Sequel. Az, Reid, Rem & Azrael have all become comfortable within their new lives as a pack until a presence from the past demands satisfaction.
1. Chapter 1

I once had a suggestion from a review for Hunter's Moon to have a sequel in which all of the Sons of Ipswich find mates. This is not it. It was an interesting idea but slightly predictable and I couldn't figure out a twist to go with it so I am sorry that this is not the story that was desired. But none the less this is the sequel to Hunter's Moon and I hope it all goes well and justice be done.

Also the relations and bloodlines are complicated but I refuse to write you a map. It will all be explained and as you go you can write your own key so as to keep track because the relations do have a certain importance in here not one that you have to have to have to know though, but it will come into play later on, just giving you fair warning.

It's tacky to write legends and keys, as tacky as writing a bio on new characters at the beginning of a fiction. If you can't work who and what they are into the story then don't bother writing at all.

* * *

Reid Garwin snarled and allowed his head to fall forward onto his desk ignoring the curious side glance his best friend Tyler gave him. He hated this place, Spencer Academy. Why was he even here still? He should be out in the woods running free, hunting deer or lying naked by a stream with his mate after yet another round of hot animalistic lovins. 

Sure it made sense as the adaptability of a werewolf didn't just happened magically over night, it needed help and new knowledge for said werewolf to fit into the new century, like his mate and his new pack who were all well over fifty years old and needed to learn the new changes and such that was of this day and age. That did not mean he had to like it.

What he hated even more then sitting inside a crowded classroom where dozens of scents called to his attention distracting him from the topic of the day, was one scent in particular.

He and Azharan had a few classes apart and although it annoyed him to be separated from her he dealt with it. It was this class that she was just next door. He could smell her.

He could smell her but not see her and it drove his inner wolf crazy.

"Calm down man you have like what, ten minutes left? You'll back by her side right away."

Reid glanced up at Tyler.

Tyler was the only one of his brothers who didn't blandly disapprove of the change the blond had undergone barely half a year ago. Caleb and Pogue were still uncomfortable with the thought, even more so when Reid spoke in terms that were just natural to his new state of mind; mate, pack, moonlings, hunt, territory, all those types of things. They were even more uncomfortable in the company of the entire pack.

Four members, even four werewolves, weren't exactly threatening in Reid's opinion (though being one of those wolves gave him some bias), the fact that if something happened the Covenant was unsure which side Reid would choose unsettled them all. Hell even he was uncertain, so her just hoped like hell that it would never come to that.

He shook his head. It didn't matter. Neither would make him choose. His brothers loved him and in the end they would see that this was best. And his pack? They loved it here and had no plans of leaving so tension with the locals was not the best plan of action.

That and there was no going back now. One line of the Covenant was wolf, one line of the pack was warlock. In his own opinion it was an improvement, especially as the desire to use was now both muted and far less dangerous.

He could use without concern now if he wanted, he had the longevity of a wolf. He certainly wouldn't live as long as most wolves if he did give into temptation but he'd live far longer then any of his kind.

Reid gave his head a shake as he stared to stand as the end of class was announced. He still cared for his brothers and tried very hard not to forget them, thusly he glanced back and waited for Tyler though the wolf within demanded he return to his mate.

"Go on man, I hate the look on your face when I make you wait. I'll catch up to you later," Tyler smiled as a grin blossomed on his best friend's face.

"Thanks man, see you at Nikky's tonight."

With that the blond wolf was all but bounding down the stairs following the scent that told him that everything about her was his.

* * *

Go read Hunter's Moon if you aren't sure what the hell is going on. Don't forget to review please.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Azrael leaned back into his chair as he and Rem sat with Reid's other pack. What else was he to call them? His Circle? They were a pack whether they admitted to it or not to him. They certainly protected one of their own like any pack he'd ever known of.

No wait, that was wrong wasn't it, the first pack he'd ever known didn't protect their own, not if their own lives depended on it. No, they fought and squabbled, sold each other out and betrayed the trust of loved ones. Of course that was how his new pack came to be. Born from the fires that had first destroyed them.

Since then two of his pack brethren had found their mates. Two adopted members. One dead one. The Hunter's had hunted them across the globe. And lastly, they were safe. He had done his job, he'd found them new territory, a safe haven from the hell of their pasts.

He glanced up at the dance floor to where his sister was dancing, laughing, living freely like she'd been born to. He had done all of this for her. His own reasons were never enough but when her brother's betrayal occurred, he couldn't allow what had been planned. She was worth so much more then the price he'd sold her for.

"They look happy," Tyler commented as he pulled up his chair setting his drink onto the table.

Azrael liked Tyler. He had potential to be his own Alpha but that didn't mean he stopped caring about his friends.

Of course at the same time he could see his adoptive brother Remiel's eyes darken. It brought a small smile to his face. His poor European brethren made the mistake of loving one he wasn't destined to be mated with.

Azrael sighed deeply shaking his head before freezing completely, eyes glued to his female cousin.

Oh God.

Azrael all but exploded out of his chair, Remiel following instinctively though he didn't know the cause for concern.

The pack Alpha seized his sister's arm causing her and her mate to cease movement and give him the attention his position demanded of them.

"What is it?" Az questioned softly reading her Alpha's facial expression.

"Inhale."

She did as she was told without question, a rare occurrence in itself but then again Azrael's sudden actions weren't exactly an everyday thing.

"Oh god," she hissed her eyes widening with understanding alarm.

"My thoughts exactly, we have to go."

The pack made for the exit, two alarmed, two confused when another pack stepped in their way.

"Running so soon Garwin?"

"Not now Aaron," Reid replied shoving his rival aside far too easily.

"You little punk!" Aaron spat dismissing Reid's unusual strength.

"Rem," Azharan commented softly sending the pack protector turning to face down the meager mortal.

"I really hate that little bitch," Reid snarled as they all but stumbled out the door into the back alley.

"Yes love," Az replied. It was what she said when she was basically ignoring him but knew he was talking about something.

"Do you want to explain to me what is going on?" Reid questioned harshly not taking too well to being left in the dark.

"I can answer that," a new voice replied from the end of the alley way, "Brother dear I see you've added to your little band of rogue runners."

Brother?

* * *

If you come across Scott's repetitious reviews please ignore them, we've made our peace and I don't want any of you to stir it up again, please. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I use the term fag in this chapter. I mean no offense, I mean hello, my name is Lisa and I like girls (and boys). So don't anyone get any bright ideas saying I'm a homophobic freak here.

* * *

No that wasn't a sign of anything particular pack members referred to one another as family. Pack members. This new scent was once pack with his new found companions.

"Hello Brokk," Azrael said quietly, seemingly cowed just by the presence of this other wolf.

"Took seven years brother dear but we've finally found you and your bitch, Alrek will be most pleased."

Reid could all but feel his mate's snarl and the need to echo it but was quickly cut off by this new curiosity of a being that stood before him in the present that was from her past.

"But oh my, you seem to be missing a particular member, where is Nagi?" Brokk asked as he and two others stepped out into the light. Brokk made it quickly obvious that brother wasn't just a term of endearment, he and Azrael had many similar features marking them as literally related.

The pair behind him were just as obviously twins. Slight in build, sharp features, long hair tinged with red and a mischievous glint in their pale green eyes.

Silence was the Ipswich pack's response but the blond warlock could feel a weighted presence between his alpha and his mate.

"But then again you've recruited two more. Oh well more to kill, perhaps I shall take your heads back to Alpha, oh yes you haven't heard, Alrek rules now. Come now Az that must be appealing to a sell out whore like yourself."

"Alrek is a scavenger and you are no better," Azharan growled heatedly.

"Azharan," a new voice cut through the cool air, "That is no way to speak about your future mate."

"I have a mate Narg, you can't unbind us so this is pointless."

"An actual mate? What this little fag? Ha, please he is nothing."

Nothing?

Nothing.

Power thundered through Reid's body like vibrations. He knew his Covenant could feel his strength but wolves were oblivious, he often caught Az off gaurd and she was accustomed to his every movement.

Of course on the occasion she knew what he was doing even before the black submerged his blue eyes.

"Shit," she whispered a feral grin on her wild features.

The wave lurched forward striking the four rogue wolves back clearing a span in time for his pack to make their escape. Running wasn't exactly his first choice but confusion was riding high and he would prefer to know what was going on before getting all irrational.

'Huh, I really have grown up,' Reid pondered at the most inappropriate time as he and his pack leapt over the fallen forms. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Az blur for a moment, shifting and running was a talent she had, and a wolf burst forth from the fogged vision.

Good a plan as any. Reid jumped, ricocheted off a wall and twisted in the air, shifting in style landing on four padded paws and breaking out with a new speed.

They were a pack. They knew the movements. The movement to follow was to split. Split, regroup, split again and run till dawn.

As much as Reid loved running he couldn't help but be alarmed by the situation. If these wolves were related to his pack then why were they running? What were they running from?

* * *


End file.
